


Take the Money and Run (Or Don't)

by magnetohmy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom Mick Rory, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rip/Sara/Ava implied but it will come to fruition later, Smut, Sub Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Mick Rory and Leonard Snart want out of the criminal life, but before their retirement can go into effect, disaster strikes. They need money fast, and cook up a crazy scheme to get it. Of course, things never go according to plan.





	1. One Day From Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been rattling around in my head forever and I'm finally getting it onto paper (metaphorically). Nearly every major character from Flash and Legends will make an appearance at some point, however brief.   
> The whole thing is vaguely inspired by the Grand Theft Auto series, particularly GTAV.  
> I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

_A flash of auburn hair. A lazy, knowing smirk. Two pairs of very capable hands sliding down his body, and a voice repeating his name over and over again._

____

Mick Rory opened his eyes to the dim light of the warehouse, the voice of his partner ringing in his ears like and alarm. “Five more minutes.” Mick grunted and tried to pull the thin covers of the cot over his head.

“No.” Came the annoyed reply of Leonard Snart, who was trying to yank the blanked out of his vice-like grip. “Get up Mick. We have work to do.”

Mick sat up and stretched, adding an exaggerated yawn for extra dramatic effect. Then he pulled Leonard down into his lap. “You worry too much Lenny. We’re not pulling the job until tonight, you can relax a little.” He rubbed at Len’s tense shoulders, trying to coax him into reciprocating. To Mick’s disappointment, Len pushed his hands off and stood, moving away.

“Not right now Mick. I’ve got plans to finalize. Go take a shower, you smell like a fishing boat.”

Mick grumbled something that sounded like “doesn’t even make sense,” but shuffled off in the direction of the bathroom. He stood under the barely warm water and contemplated why he was waking up this early on a weekend, and doing so in a warehouse by the docks instead of his own apartment with his boyfriend next to him.

Leonard and Mick had met when they were both kids in juvie, Mick had saved Len from being shanked in the yard and they’d been inseparable ever since. Partners in every sense of the word, especially in the crime sense. Over the last 30 years, the two had built themselves up in the criminal underground, always bubbling just under the surface, kept off the top by Len’s own father. But he’d been picked off by a mob boss and the position for kingpin of Central City was now open.

Even with the opportunity of a lifetime suddenly placed right at his feet, Leonard Snart was cautious as always. In Mick’s private opinion, his Lenny was going soft. They hadn’t pulled a job in weeks, and Len seemed to be slowly steering them away from a life of crime. It wasn’t as though retirement didn’t appeal to Mick, it just seemed odd. What would he do all do without robbery, extortion and setting things on fire. There was also the question of why Lenny hadn’t said a thing about any of it. It was as though he expected Mick not to notice the passing of criminality from their lives. It wasn’t like Len to keep secrets. Well, he was a liar by trade, but he was nothing but honest with his partner. Always.

Mick turned off the shower and stepped out, toweling off and heading for the duffel bag of clothes in the main room. He and Len always spent the night in the warehouse before a big job, it was practically routine at this point. Len was poring over blueprints, not even looking up when Mick waltzed in completely nude. Mick started pulling his clothes on slowly, vaguely hoping Len would look over, but he didn’t.

Mick came over to the table. “Whatcha got Snart? Something I should know about?” Len looked guilty for once in his life and sighed.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you this before, mostly because I didn’t think you’d react well, but I think I have to. I want this to be our last job, Mick. One last big scheme and then were out of the game for good. I don’t want to end up like my father, stealing to my dying day.”

Mick rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “You won’t end up like your dad. You’re not a giant asshole who doesn’t care about anyone except himself and beats the living shit out of his kids.” Len gave him a look that suggested he had said the wrong thing and flicked Mick’s hand off him.

“That isn’t the point. After this, I’m done. You can retire with me or not.”

“If you’re done, I’m done too Lenny. I promised to be by your side all those years ago and I meant that.”

Len rolled his eyes. “That’s cheesy. And much sweeter than usual. Who are you and what have you done with my Mick?”

Mick barked out a laugh and smacked Len on the ass.

“Ah. There he is.”

Len’s laugh died on his lips and his expression slid from mirthful to grave. “There’s something else I haven’t told you. This isn’t just a special job because it’s our last. The money isn’t for us. It’s for Lisa. She’s in the hospital. She got shot. Can’t pay her medical bills. And I promised I’d help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are finalized and Mick finally gets what he wants.

“Lisa got SHOT?!” Mick thundered, voice echoing through the warehouse. 

Len winced. “Yes. She won’t tell me how or why but my guess is wandering into the wrong neighborhood wearing the wrong thing. You know how much she likes gold.”

 

Mick just shook his head. 

 

“We’ll take a cut for ourselves of course. But Lisa is why we’re doing this.”

 

“So let me get this entirely straight. Your sister is in the hospital. We are kidnapping a billionaire to persuade him to give us the money to pay her bills, but I’m guessing telling him we need more than we actually do so we can get a cut. Then we return him to his home, hope he doesn’t snitch, and then what? Leave the city?” 

 

Len shrugged. “That’s really all there is to it. Simple plan, hm?”

 

Mick rubbed his forehead. “No. Well, yeah, simple but not easy. We haven’t kidnapped someone in years. Especially not a high profile person from his own party. One that’ll be crawling with pigs and shutterbugs.”

 

“That’s why you’re going in the back. You will be dressed as a security guard, and you’re going to watch him like a hawk until you can get him alone and get him to come with you.”

 

Mick nodded. “You got a uniform for me right? I’m not gonna blend in much like this.”

 

Len pointed to two garment bags slung over a box. “Uniform for you, tux for me. I’ll be going in as a guest.” He waved an invitation at Mick.

 

“A tux eh? You’re gonna look so hot.”

 

Len rolled his eyes, but there was affection behind the gesture. “I’d say I’m a sucker for a man in uniform, but that would be a lie and we both know it.” 

 

“Well the uniform doesn’t have to stay on…”

 

“Knock it off, Mick.”

 

“Okay.” Mick was silent for a moment. “What’s the game plan once we’re inside? I keep an eye on the target and you keep an eye out for me?”

 

“Essentially yes. Of course, I’ll be grabbing a few extra baubles to add to the haul along the way.” Len smirked. “But you’re doing the leg work here. You watch our guy, follow him, get him out to the car. I know you can do that. Do  _ you _ think you can?”

 

Mick grinned wickedly. “Easy. It's a in and out job. Now, can we do something besides plan? Something to soothe our nerves maybe?”

 

“Fine. Let’s fuck. Get on the cot.”

 

____

 

Len stopped the car a block from the party. “I’ll see you inside.” 

 

Mick leaned over and kissed him. “Good luck. Or are you not suppose to say that? Isn’t it break a leg or something?”

 

“That’s for actors. Which I suppose we will both be doing a fair amount of. Now go. We need to be in and out as fast as possible.”

 

“Wait, what does our guy look like again?”

 

“Tall, cute but also nerdy, probably wearing a red bowtie. Go!” 

 

Mick slid out of the car (Len had “borrowed” the fastest one they could find and the seats were a little low) and power walked up the street. The party was easy to find. Music, light, what looked like a million fancy cars being valeted around to the back of the house. In their younger days, Mick and Len had robbed quite a few houses in this neighborhood, but they’d never tried to do so during a party like this. 

 

Pushing through the hedge, Mick headed up to the service door in the back. He made sure his security hat was pulled low enough to obscure his face. 

 

“You’re late! Get in there!” Barked the man standing there with a clipboard.

 

“Sorry boss.” Mick grunted. He was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it gets more interesting in the next chapter.  
> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	3. In Which Shit Gets Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Places are gone, people are met.

Len flashed his invitation at the door and sauntered inside, smirking. This was far too easy. The house was absolutely enormous. Len had been in many a mansion, both as an invited guest and an intruder, and this one dwarfed most. Everything seemed to be made of marble, other than the shimmery gold curtains and the likely priceless art on the walls. Lisa would have been having a field day if she was here.

 

Len pursed his lips, the opulence had nearly made him forget why he was here. He plucked a wallet from a back pocket as he passed a guard on the way to the ballroom. Len waved away a waiter that offered him a drink and “accidentally” bumped into an older woman. “I apologize ma’am.” Len purred, clutching at her gloved hand. 

 

“No, it’s my fault, dear.” She giggled girlishly and moved on. Len grinned at the diamond ring he’d slipped from her finger and hid it in his pocket. He caught sight of Mick from across the room. Mick looked worried and determined, clearly searching around for their target. Len caught his eye and subtly nodded towards the tall man in the red bowtie. Mick nodded back and sidled along the wall in the indicated direction.

 

Len paced around the outside of the room, using handshakes as an excuse to slip rings from fingers and watches from wrists. He didn’t dare stray into the crowd on the off chance that Mick finished his part of the job sooner than anticipated. As Len peered around, not seeing the target or Mick anywhere, his gaze was caught by a particularly shiny necklace. One that was attached to a beautiful woman who happened to be heading towards him. 

 

“Hey handsome. Surprised to see someone like you all alone.” She said, leaning against the wall next to him. 

 

“Well unfortunately my boyfriend happened to be busy tonight, or I wouldn’t be.”

 

She chuckled. “So was mine. And my girlfriend is out of town. So what do you say we keep each other company?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Len smiled at her. 

 

“Sara Lance,” said the woman, holding out her hand. “And you are?”

 

Len decided that telling her his real name couldn’t do any harm. She seemed fairly trustworthy. “Leonard Snart.” He replied, shaking Sara’s hand. “That’s a beautiful necklace.”

 

Sara gently touched the bird-shaped piece of gold around her neck. “Thank you. My sister gave it to me. I like your...watch.” 

 

Len glanced at his watch. He had stolen it from one of the people he had worked with on a heist years ago. It apparently had been an heirloom from their father. He decided it was best to tiptoe around that. “Thank you.”

 

Sara plucked a drink from a passing waiter and took a sip. “So how do you know Ray?”

 

Len had come up with a backstory that didn’t open too many loose ends. “We met in college.”

 

Sara looked as though she thought that was a little too vague, but didn’t press it. “I’m a friend of a friend. It’s lucky that Ray is as generous with his party invitations as he is with his money, eh?” 

 

“Indeed it is.” Len’s phone buzzed in his inside pocket. He barely had to glance at the screen for his heart to speed up and be forced to stop his smile. Mick had done it. “Seems I have to be going. Family emergency. It was lovely to meet you Miss Lance. I hope I’ll see you again.”

 

Len gently pushed his way through the crowd, back through the well appointed hallway, through the foyer with the grand staircase straight out of  _ Gone With the Wind  _ and out into the night. He gave his ticket to the valet. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” The boy asked, retrieving Len’s keys.

 

“I’ve done all I came to do.” Len replied with a slightly evil grin.

____

 

Mick followed the direction of one of the real security guards through the winding back hallways to the ballroom. He could remember the way back out easy enough. There were enough paintings and sculptures that he would have liked to get his hands on to act as landmarks. The door into the main room of the party was hidden slightly behind a column. Mick slid through it and stepped onto the shores of a sea of rich people. A dozen expensive perfumes hit his nostrils and he had to resist the urge to sneeze. That would have drawn attention to him, and that wasn’t the purpose of this mission. 

Mick surveyed the crowd, but couldn’t spot the target. He figured Palmer would be surrounded by admirers and wellwishers, being the host and all, but there didn’t seem to be any clusters around one particular person. Luckily he caught sight of Len, who jerked his head at their mark. Mick followed his gaze and spotted him. Tall and cute but nerdy indeed. And he was wearing a red bowtie. Mick shuffled off around the edges of the room, keeping his eyes locked on Palmer. Hopefully he’d go off on his own, he didn’t seem to be really talking to anyone for being the star of the soiree.

 

Sure enough, Palmer slipped from the crowd and out a door on the other side of the room. Mick followed, people parting as he moved towards him. It seemed a uniform commanded respect. Or maybe the attendees just didn’t want to touch a poor person. Mick went through the door and quietly continued to trail the retreating form of Mr. Palmer. The house was like a maze when not in the main rooms. It was lucky that Len had forced Mick to memorize the blueprints, or he would have been completely lost. 

 

The target disappeared into a room on the second floor, closing the door behind him. Mick stopped outside, checked to make sure no one was around, and drew his gun. The door had thankfully not been locked as he opened it slowly. 

 

Palmer, who had opened the gigantic french doors at the back of the room to let some air in, turned around. He looked a little surprised. “Sorry, am I not supposed to be in here?” 

 

Mick ignored the oddity of the question and pointed his gun at the man’s chest. “Scream and I shoot.”

 

Palmer went white as a sheet and tossed his hands in the air. 

 

“Get over here.” Mick growled. “Put your hands by your sides and walk. Try to run or get anyone’s attention and you’re dead.”

 

The now captured target obeyed, and Mick marched him out of the room, down the servant's stairs and through the winding back hallways to the service door he had entered from. No one was in the room, and the clipboard man had left his post by the door. Mick pulled out his phone and sent a text to Len as quickly as he could, continuing to usher Palmer out the door and across the lawn. Once they were through the hedge, Mick picked up the ropes and hood he had left there and bound his victim. Mick picked Palmer up in a fireman’s carry and began to sprint, down to where he knew Len would be waiting with the car. 

 

Sure enough, there he was. Mick through the back door open, tossed in their abductee as gently as he could, then threw himself into the front seat and they sped off into the night. 

 

Len turned to Mick with a goofy grin on his face. “We did it Mick! We actually did it!” 

 

Mick thumped a fist on the dashboard in celebration. “Fuck yeah we did! We get shit done!” 

 

The rest of the ride was spent taking back streets in a triumphant silence, until the reached their warehouse. Len parked behind it, and they muscled their mark inside. Mick tied him to a chair, and Len reached out and tugged the hood off. 

 

His face changed from utter glee to a mask of horror in a matter of seconds. “Mick… That’s not Ray Palmer…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes have been made. This is gonna be fun.  
> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	4. Fire vs. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight and a new opportunity arrives.

Len turned to Mick with cold fury written across his face. “What. The. Fuck. How did you screw this up? I tell you to kidnap Ray Palmer and you come back with some kid? In and out job. You said it yourself.”

 

Mick looked like he was about to explode, fire burning behind his eyes. “How is this my fault? You didn’t even tell me what the guy looked like! I asked and you gave me the most basic description possible! You just nodded in some direction when I needed help inside! This is your fault!” 

 

Len took a step forward. “The plans were on that table for weeks, and Palmer is in the news practically every day. If you actually paid attention to anything I or anyone else said you would know what you were supposed to do.” 

 

Mick stepped forward too. “You don’t tell me anything ‘cause you don’t trust me not to blab it all over town. Don’t blame me for you being a secretive bitch.”

 

“Oh I’m the bitch? You’re the one who wanted to have sex instead of going over everything again, which is when I could have told you who you were looking for.”

 

“You were so stressed out you would have forgotten it anyway. You should be grateful I thawed you out a little, ice princess.”

 

“You’re so pig-headed, all you think about is getting drunk and getting laid. Now because of you either we have to kill an innocent man or risk getting arrested, and my sister is going to be buried under hospital bills for the rest of her life.”

 

Mick looked about ready to sock Len in the jaw but had barely raised his fist when he was stopped by a timid voice from between them. “Um, excuse me?”

 

Len and Mick whipped around, frozen in the midst of their argument. Their captive still tied to the chair, looked frightened. “Sorry, but, please don’t kill me I won’t turn you in, and also, you said your sister is in the hospital?”

 

Len turned to him. “Well no I didn’t exactly, but she is.” 

 

“Well, uh, so is mine. Coincidentally. And she can’t pay her bills either. So… maybe we could help each other?” 

 

Mick lowered his fist and exchanged a glance with Len, who came closer to their captive. “What do you think you could help us with?”

 

He shrugged as best he could while tied up. “We could rob a bank, count cards at a casino, steal some jewelry, try and kidnap some other rich guy…”

 

“Well, aren’t you the smart one.” Len said with a small smile. “Those are all good ideas. But how do we know we can trust you, kid?”

 

“I guess you don’t know. But you should trust me anyway. I’m a CSI, I know how to get away with anything. In theory. I’ve never done anything illegal before.”

 

Mick snorted. “Bit of a goody two shoes are ya, Red? Do you really think the rest of the pigs would want you helping a couple of old pros?” 

 

“For once Mick is right. It’s easy to be carried away by the romance of crime and heroics, but it’s not as black and white as people think. Why do you want to throw away your life like this?”

 

“Like I said, my sister is in the hospital too and I don’t want her to drown in medical bills. Plus I’ve been good my entire life and I’m sick of it. If I’m going to do something bad, I might as well make it something really bad.” His eyes were wide and determined.

 

“You sound like a bad movie I saw once.” Mick muttered.

Len shushed him. “Fine, kid. You can help us plan something big.”

 

The kid smiled. “Thanks for not killing me. My name’s Barry by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	5. Illusion of Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has breakfast with his kidnappers and makes some important decisions.

When Barry had woken up that morning, he really had not expected the day to take the turn it had. Getting an invitation to Ray Palmer’s big party that he didn’t even know the purpose of was weird enough, but being mistaken for Ray and kidnapped from said party by two apparently professional criminals had taken his evening from strange to astonishingly bizarre. 

 

And now he was supposed to be helping them plan a way to recover from such a grievous mistake. 

 

Which was his own fault, he had to admit.

 

The one with the slow, calculated voice, calm demeanor and steely blue eyes, Leonard he had said his name was, had told Barry to get some rest. He’d pointed him to what seemed to be the only bed in the room, a very old looking camp bed barely covered by scratchy, worn-through sheets. The adrenaline of being held at gunpoint, tied up and blindfolded and whisked away to a place he was still unclear of the location of had long since worn off. Regardless of how meger the accommodations were, and how they smelled strongly of smoke and drug store cologne, Barry was so tired it felt like the most comfortable bed in the world.

 

But despite his bone deep exhaustion, Barry just couldn’t sleep. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar environment, the fact he was still wearing his tuxedo from the party, the slight chill that hung about the warehouse, or maybe even the possibility that he could be killed at any second by the conniving crooks who had stolen him away from his usual reality.

 

The other one, large and grumpy looking with a voice like tires on a gravel driveway, had left some time ago, presumably to drop the getaway car someone where it couldn’t be traced back to them. Barry thought he heard a door open somewhere and guessed that it was - what was his name, Mick or something? - returning. His guess proved to be right as footsteps approached and stopped in front of where he knew Leonard to be sitting.

 

“He’s on my bed.” Mick grunted.

 

“Let Goldilocks sleep somewhere decent, papa bear.” Len responded. “He’s our guest after all.”

Mick snorted. “Yeah, guest. That’s a good one Lenny.” He was silent for a few moments and then mumbled, “M’sorry about earlier. I shouldn’tve yelled at you. It was my fault the job got fucked up.”

 

Len sighed, sounding for a moment as weary as Barry felt. “No, you were right. I didn’t tell you everything I should have. We’ve been together long enough that I should be trusting you completely.” There was a quiet noise that sounded like he had taken Mick’s hand. “Although I don’t like being called ice princess, you were also right about me being stressed.”

 

“You admitting that you were wrong is still pretty new to me, boss. Have you been seeing that couple’s therapist again?”

 

“No. Neither of us are allowed back there, remember?”

 

“Oh. Right.” More silence, and then Mick broke it again. “Were you actually planning to kill him?”

 

“Of course not. Not only would that be such a huge hassle that it wouldn’t be worth it, but Barry’s innocent in all this. He doesn’t deserve that.”

 

Barry felt a wave of relief wash over him. So, he wasn’t going to die. Fantastic. Apparently that was all his body needed to hear, because he tuned out Mick and Leonard’s continuing conversation, their voices finally lulling him into sleep.

____

 

Barry woke up very early the next morning, or at least he assumed it was early from the weak light filling the warehouse. He felt warmth deep in his bones, despite the chill of the room and the thin blanket. Leonard and Mick were already up, or perhaps they hadn’t slept at all, but they seemed well rested anyway. Len was perched on the edge of a table, reading a newspaper with his brow furrowed. Mick was also at the table, unpacking a bag of food. Barry’s stomach rumbled as he realized he hadn’t eaten since the previous afternoon. He’d been too nervous before the party, and now he was regretting the decision.

 

Mick seemed to feel eyes on him as he turned to look at Barry and his lips twitched like he was trying not to smile. “Morning sleeping beauty. You hungry?”

 

Barry sat up and a heavy coat fell off of him and onto the floor. No wonder he had been warm. Barry had barely stood up when Mick tossed a bag at him. 

 

“I got you some clothes so you don’t have to go around in that tux. Sorry if nothing fits.”

 

Barry dithered for a moment on where to go to change, until he heard a chuckle. He looked up at Len who was surveying him over the newspaper. “You can strip right here Barry. Promise we won't peek.” 

 

Sure he was blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, Barry changed as fast as he could. Sure enough, it didn’t seem like Len or Mick were particularly concerned with a man getting naked in front of them. He folded up his shed clothes and put them into the bag, then picked the coat up off the floor. Mick was suddenly in front of him and took the coat out of his hands. Barry jumped about a mile, for such a large man Mick could sure move quietly. 

 

Mick laughed huskily. “Sorry ‘bout that. You looked cold last night. Shivering in your sleep. So I put this on you. Think it helped?” 

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

Mick seemed like he didn’t actually care, instead looking Barry up and down. “Damn. I know how to pick ‘em. You look good, Red.”

 

He sauntered off, putting the coat on as he went. Len had set down the paper and pulled one of the covered plates Mick had put on the table over. Barry came over cautiously and sat down across from Len. He must have looked nervous because Len lowered his fork and raised an eyebrow.

 

“No need to be so timid. I don’t bite, Barry. Unless you ask me to that is.”

 

Barry giggled, unsure if that was supposed to be a real statement or a joke. He decide to assume joke as Len went back to his food. Barry started in on his own, thinking that slightly soggy pancakes and limp bacon shouldn’t have so appealing, but he was so hungry he probably would have eaten anything at this point. He had finished his meal by the time Mick came back from wherever he had disappeared to, while Len was still picking disinterestedly at his eggs. 

“Denny’s delivers now. Ain’t that some shit?” Mick said conversationally, sliding into a seat at the head of the table. Len ignored him, going for the newspaper again, and Barry genuinely couldn’t think of a response. It didn’t seem like Mick was looking for one though, as he pulled the last plate towards himself and started to eat like he hadn’t in days.

 

Besides Mick’s chewing and Len’s occasional rustling of the newspaper, the room was silent. It was a comfortable silence, calm and familiar, like this had happened a million times and would happen a million more. And Barry found that odd. Here he was, having breakfast with the men who less than 12 hours ago had kidnapped him. They were sitting here as though nothing had happened, as though they were old friends, or something more, in this illusion of domesticity. 

 

But Barry couldn’t find himself minding that much. From what very little he gathered about Mick and Len, they had needed money, come up with a ridiculous way to get it, made a terrible mistake brought on by poor communication and felt guilty about it. Clearly, under the threats and criminal personas, they were good people who just wanted a way out of their lifetime of misfortune.

 

“Would you care to share your thoughts with the class, Barry?” Len asked out of nowhere.

 

Barry blinked. “What?”

 

Len had set the newspaper and his breakfast aside and was now gazing at Barry with a calculated expression. “I can practically hear you thinking from here. I hope you’re coming up with something we can do to get money.” He pillowed his chin on his hand and smirked expectantly.

 

Barry made a face. “I… wasn’t thinking about that.” He restrained himself from saying ‘I was thinking about you,’ figuring that would be creepy. “But I can be, if you want me to.”

 

“Oh, I do.” Len stood and took Barry’s empty plastic tray along with his own to a trash can in the corner. “We’ve got to come up with something soon.” He called over. “No mention of one of Ray Palmer’s guests being snatched from under his nose in the paper, but I bet there will be something soon. Especially if you’ve got people who will notice you’re gone.”

 

Barry thought about Iris first, and then his stomach dropped. Someone would notice. Several someones. A whole police station of someones. That wouldn’t be good for any of them. “Yeah. About that. I mentioned I’m a CSI, right?”

 

Mick grunted “yeah” and Len nodded. 

 

“Well obviously people will notice when I don’t show up for work. They’re going to start investigating if they haven’t already. Plus my foster father is the chief of police so…” Barry trailed off, not exactly knowing how to finish that sentence. 

 

Len’s expression had morphed from expectant to cold. “You have options Barry. You can go back to your job, just claim you had a crazy night and feel the guilt of letting your sister be bogged down by medical bills. You could go back to work, tell someone what happened, and let Mick and I get arrested. Or, you could come with us, find a way to get enough money to free both our siblings from the shackles of the American health care system with plenty left over to set up in a new life. It’s your choice.”

 

Barry couldn’t let anything happen to Iris, even if it meant dropping everything and running off with a couple of ex-cons with nothing left to lose. Even if it meant losing his old life. His stable, boring, day in day out nine to five routine life. 

 

“I’m staying.” 

 

“Of course you are.” Mick grunted, looking like he was trying to hide a smile.

 

“Of course I am.” Barry repeated quietly.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Len said, passing behind Barry and patting him on the shoulder. “While you were having that inner debate, I came up with a good plan to start off our new partnership. You think you’re ready for the big leagues, champ?”

 

“Yes.” Barry said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to get out that I would have liked. I originally planned this to be the chapter where the newly formed trio pull their first heist but it got fluffy instead. Action resumes in the next one, I promise.
> 
> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	6. Mall Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Len's trademark overthought plans ends in something that's not exactly disaster.

Leonard Snart was the kind of person that practically sweated confidence, so Barry had no trouble believing him when he said that nothing would go wrong this time. Mick on the other hand, knew Len a lot better than Barry did and seemed to think the certainty was a facade. He pulled Barry aside and told him in a hushed voice to be on his guard, and try his best not to make any fatal mistakes. Barry couldn’t even protest that he wasn’t sure what that meant before Mick was gone.

 

The three of them spent the day in the warehouse, cleaning, making sure they hadn’t left any genuinely incriminating evidence behind. Mick didn’t say much, mostly focusing on throwing things into paper bags and toting said paper bags outside. Len chatted idly with Barry as they worked on shutting off the water and electricity, asking him questions about his life, his past and about Iris. 

 

Whenever Barry tried to turn the conversation around and ask anything in relation to Len or Mick, he would clam up or change the subject. Barry was sure that meant Len had secrets, something he really didn’t want to share with a near complete stranger. It would probably take some time to crack the frigid exterior, but time was all Barry had.

 

As night started to fall, Mick plopped a baseball cap on Barry’s head, putting one on his own. “Disguises.” He explained briefly. 

 

Len emerged from the shadows, carrying a backpack and wearing a newsboy cap and glasses. He handed the bag to Barry. “Ready to pretend to be an innocent bystander?”

 

Barry nodded and the overlarge hat slipped over his eyes. Len adjusted it for him. “What’s in this?” Barry asked, gesturing at the backpack in his arms.

 

“Nothing.” Mick grunted. “Whaddya call it Lenny? A set up?”

 

“Set piece.” Len corrected. 

 

“Yeah, that. Makes you look like you’re there to hang out and not steal stuff.”

 

“If you say so.” Barry swung the bag over his shoulder

 

They exited the building, not bothering to lock the door behind them. Mick split off, heading for a dumpster that was pushed against a wall. With a slight effort, he shoved it into the middle of the parking lot, flipped the top open and pulled a matchbook from his pocket. He struck a few matches, watching the flames for a brief second before tossing them into the dumpster. The trash inside ignited quickly, being made up mostly of paper bags. Mick stood there, staring, a smile spreading across his face.

 

Len indulged his pyromania for a moment, before calling out, “Mick, let’s go.”

 

Mick tore himself away from the fire starting to lick at the plastic of the trash and walked back to where Barry and Len were standing. The three of them walked to the bus stop a block away and waited. When the bus finally came, Mick got on separately from the other two and went straight to the back. 

 

Len and Barry sat near the front, not talking, just sharing the occasional glance, Barry looking nervous and Len shooting back reassurance. He squeezed Barry’s knee lightly as they neared their destination. The gesture served more to make him feel weirdly tingly that to make him feel better, but Barry understood the sentiment. This was going to be another weird night.

 

___

 

Barry made his way into the mall, nerves causing his insides to squirm. It wasn’t as though his face was going to be splashed across wanted posters, he hadn’t even done anything yet, but the jitters were there all the same. He wandered around until hearing the announcement over the loudspeakers that the mall would be closing in five minutes, then made his way to the bathroom, which was mercifully empty. Barry locked himself in a stall and waited with bated breath until he heard “the mall is now closed” ring out over the intercom. 

 

Barry unlocked the door, opened it just a crack and then perched himself on the seat of the toilet, crouching so he couldn’t be seen over the top. Another agonizing five minutes passed before the door of the restroom opened and the sound of the security guard’s feet slapping against the tile echoed through the room. Barry held his breath, blood pumping so loudly in his ears that he was sure the guard would hear it. He could swear the footsteps paused for a moment in front of the stall he was in, but they quickly moved on, made a loop and then exited. Barry sighed in relief but waited another five minutes just to be sure. 

 

Sliding off the toilet and practically tiptoeing out of the bathroom, Barry made his way through the darkened mall to where he had agreed to meet Mick and Len. Thankfully he encountered no one along the way. Maybe Len had been right to be confident in his plan of a mall heist.

___

 

Len sauntered into the large department store at the end of the mall, barely sparing a tight smile to the gum-snapping, gossiping girls at the counter when one of them greeted him. He made a beeline for a display near the back of the store, one of the ostentatious ones with far too many mannequins and props for the commercial purpose it served. 

 

He daudled around, pretending to look at things while other people started filing out of the store. Then, under the pretext of tying his shoe, he knelt and lowered himself to the floor. Len wiggled himself under a part of the display away from the prying eyes of the cameras. A little cramped, and feeling glad he was wearing long pants as the scratchy carpet rubbed against his palms, Len waited. 

 

He waited past the announcement of the mall closing, until all the lights in the store were out and he heard no more noises coming from employees rousting customers and closing up. Once he was sure everyone was gone, Len slid out from under the table, cursing quietly at the rug burn he was sure he was getting and stood up. He cracked his back and then made his way towards the jewelry counter, examining the displays like he was just there to window shop. 

 

Len jimmied the lock open with a bobby pin hidden in his hat and swept everything inside the case into a bag he’d pulled from behind the counter. He made a slow circuit around the store, plucking things from shelves that looked expensive, making a stop in men’s clothing to find some new outfits for himself and Mick. Len still wasn’t sure what Barry’s size in anything was, so he guessed, knowing that his eye was better than Mick’s (who’s choices for Barry’s new clothes may have looked good but were...oversized). 

 

Ending up back at the perfume counter, he took a bottle of his own favorite cologne, picked something to replace Mick’s horrific Axe which had started to permeate through his own clothes and a box of samples for Barry. He seemed like the kind of guy who would want something warm and spicy, no wonder Mick had taken a liking to him. 

 

Chuckling at his own joke, Len shouldered his bags and exited through the employee’s entrance, making his way through the hallways behind the stores and out into the main part of the mall. He made his way to the middle of the mall where they had all agreed to meet. This was going very well. Hopefully the luck would hold out.

 

___

 

In his life, Mick had done a lot of things behind large dumpsters, but changing clothes was a new one. Len had once again given him a security guard outfit along with instructions for his part of this job, but not wanted him to put it on while they were still at the warehouse. It would arouse too much suspicion he had said. Mick tried to argue that so would someone catching him changing clothes in public but Len was having none of it.

 

Thinking that Len might just secretly be an exibitionist, Mick tucked in his shirt, pulled his hat low enough to shadow his face and stepped out from behind the dumpster. He carried the backpack containing his regular clothes loosely and approached the security guard entrance. He sped up when he saw someone exiting and caught the door as it began to swing shut. The guard said a “sorry didn’t see you coming” and moved on. Mick walked through the security rooms with confidence, tossing his bag into a box marked lost and found, then heading for the guards’ bathroom. He locked himself in, after making sure no one had seen him enter.

 

Len had said it would be ten minutes. Timing it on his watch with his ear pressed to the door, Mick had to admit, his boyfriend’s uncanny timekeeping skills had not rusted over the years. At ten minutes exactly, he heard the muffled sound of a loudspeaker announcement calling out the closing of the mall. He let it ride another five, listening to the sounds of security guards chattering as they left the building. Mick unlocked the door and peered out. Everyone was gone.

 

He slipped out, feeling like he should be walking as quietly as possible. Mick made his way to the bank of security cameras and looked for a way to shut them off. This really wasn’t his department. His thing was really more destruction. Mick smiled. As always, he had managed to answer his own question. Heading back to that lost and found bin, Mick retrieved his own bag and dug around for something else. Finding his quarry near the bottom, he headed back to the cameras and upended the water bottle he’d found over the bank.

 

It sparked, sputtered and died. Mick grinned, chucked the bottle in the trash and left into the mall itself. If this was an indication of how this night was going to go, it was gonna be a good one.

 

___

 

Barry was already waiting by the fountain, tapping his foot and picking at his nails out of sheer nervousness. Len and Mick approached from opposite directions at the same time, both having disposed of the majority of their disguises. 

 

“Impatient?” Len asked, stopping in front of Barry. 

 

“Anxious.”

One of Mick’s huge hands was suddenly on Barry’s back, rubbing soothingly. Barry nearly jumped into the ceiling. Why was he so fucking quiet?!

 

Mick laughed in the same way he had the last time he scared Barry like that but didn’t bother apologizing. 

 

“So what are we doing now?” Barry asked, heart rate dropping back to normal. 

 

“We are doing nothing.” Len said. “You will be heading this one.”

 

“But why? I’ve never done anything like this. I’ve never broken into anywhere or stolen anything before tonight.”

 

“This is a test Barry. Take that backpack Mick gave you earlier, get into some stores and take whatever you want. I want to see if you have an eye for the elegant like the two of us.” He squeezed Mick’s arm. 

 

“Okay.” Barry said, thinking privately that Mick was about the farthest thing from elegant he’d ever seen. “How do you open those gates over the doors?” He gestured at one.

 

Mick headed to the nearest security gate, flipped two levers near the top and bottom and then pushed it up. 

 

“Oh. That’s surprisingly easy.”

 

“Yeah they made ‘em easier to work ‘cause people kept getting stuck in stores. Maybe.”

 

“That’s not even remotely true Mick. Alright Barry. Get going. We are on a bit of a time limit.”

 

Barry skittered off, feeling unsure of where he was going. Was he trying to impress Len and Mick or just getting what he wanted? He didn’t really want to steal anything. Even if he was working with a couple of criminals he was still technically a cop. Well no, he wasn’t, but he worked with them. Even if most of them didn’t like him. Except for Joe and Eddie. They wouldn’t want him to steal. Unless it was for a good cause. And what was a better cause than Iris’ wellbeing? Joe was her father and Eddie was her ex, they’d want her to be able to get out of the hospital.

 

By any means necessary. 

 

Well, Barry had talked himself into it. He stopped in front of the first store that looked like it would contain something expensive and extravagant enough to impress Len. Raising the gate with a little bit of difficulty, Barry stepped inside. He recognized the store immediately, it was one Iris dragged him into every time they went to the mall, but everything in here was far too expensive for either of them to get their hands on. Until now.

 

He walked around, feeling a twinge of guilt every time he picked something up and put it in his backpack. Barry stopped in front of a display of jewelry. The last time they’d been in here, Iris had stood here gazing at a particular necklace for ten minutes, twirling a piece of her hair and looking sad. Barry had thought about getting the necklace for her birthday but… $500? That was a bit too much, even for his beloved sister. 

 

But now, there was nothing stopping him from just taking it. So Barry rooted around behind the counter, found the keys to the case and opened it, plucking the necklace out. It really was pretty. He put it in his pocket instead of the backpack, cleaned out the rest of the case and then decided it was time to go. The bag was starting to get heavy. 

 

On his way out, something caught Barry’s eye. On a rack near the front, there was a display of some cheaper jewelry. Barry plucked a necklace that was shaped like a lightning bolt from the rack and put it on. Might as well take something from himself anyway.

 

___

 

As soon as Barry was out of sight, Mick grabbed Len by the waist and kissed him. Len practically purred under his hands.

 

“Mick, not on a heist…”

 

Mick grinned, laying open-mouthed kisses up Len’s neck. “What?” He growled in Len’s ear. “You afraid Barry will see?” 

 

Len smirked. “Even if he did I bet you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“You wouldn’t either.”

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t. But now really isn’t the time.” Len gently pushed Mick off. “I promise when this night is over I’ll indulge you.”

 

“Pinky swear?” Mick asked, wiggling his little finger in Len’s face. 

Len rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to turn this into a joke about fingering me…”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

___

 

When Barry came back, Mick and Len were deep in conversation. They broke off when he approached, and Len smiled like a leopard looking at its prey. 

 

“Back already? You work fast Barry. I like that.” 

 

Barry blushed and hoped the lack of light in the mall would cover it. He handed Len the backpack, who looked inside. 

 

“Very nice. Anything else?” He looked pointedly at Barry’s pocket.

 

Barry apologetically pulled out the necklace. “It’s for Iris. My sister.” 

 

“Keep it then. I grabbed a few things for my sister too.” He picked his bags up off the ground. “Now, we’ve spent far too much time standing around. We need to leave and try and find a car” 

 

“How ‘bout that one?” Mick asked, pointing across the room.

 

Barry and Len followed his gaze to a car sitting on a platform that was probably supposed to rotate, glimmering slightly from the spotlight pointing directly at it. 

 

Len let out a low whistle. “Good thinking Mick. I didn’t even see that. Somehow.”

 

The three of them gathered up their ill gotten gains and made their way over to the car. A claw machine stood next to the platform, proudly proclaiming that anyone could win the keys to a brand new car, or an assortment of other fabulous prizes for only 50¢.

 

Mick smirked. “Anyone got two quarters?”

 

“Mick. Just smash it.”

 

“No, no, I wanna try and win.” Mick insisted, taking the quarters Barry offered him.

 

“Please don’t encourage him.” Len said to Barry who giggled sheepishly.

Mick inserted the quarters into the machine and maneuvered the claw over a box. The claw dropped and missed completely. Mick swore. “Got any more cash, Red?” 

 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Len snapped, and gave the machine a hard shove. It tipped over and the glass shattered, boxes spraying everywhere. 

 

“Why’d you do that Lenny? I would have had it this time.”

 

“Just look for the keys.” Len sighed, shooting a look at Barry who had tried to cover up his laughter with an explosive cough.

 

The three of them sorted through shattered glass and boxes until Mick held one up with a triumphant “found ‘em!” 

 

“Great. You’re driving.” Len said, herding Barry towards the car with a hand on the small of his back. 

 

Mick unlocked the car, popping the trunk so they could throw their bags inside. “Sorry, Red. You gotta ride bitch. Lenny doesn’t like anyone else taking shotgun.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Barry assured him, settling onto the back seat.

 

Mick said something that sounded like “I bet you don’t” as he slid into the driver's seat and turned the car on. The engine roared to life, echoing loudly around the empty mall. Mick ran a hand reverently across the dashboard. “Oh baby. Listen to her purr. Just like when I get my hands on you Lenny.”

 

Barry tried not to think about what that meant. 

 

Len seemed to be rolling his eyes again. “Drive.”

 

“Yes boss.” Mick said and put his foot down.

 

Barry was thrown back into his seat by the force of the acceleration, wishing he had thought to buckle his seat belt. The car leapt forward, crashing through the doors which simply fell out of the way. Managing to buckle himself in, Barry hung on for dear life as they sped through the parking lot, and then he saw the lights. 

 

Len glanced in the rearview mirror, actually managing to look bored. “Looks like we’ve been spotted. My guess is 20 seconds before every cop in the area is on our tail. Think you can get out of this, Mick?” 

 

Mick sneered and gripped the wheel tighter. “You know I can.”

 

They hit the pavement of the street and flew up the road, blowing through a red light. As they rounded a corner, Len’s prediction of impending police came true. Sirens blared behind them, and Mick turned around to look at Barry. “You holdin’ on, Red?” When Barry nodded, Mick said “Well do it tighter,” and completely floored it.

 

Squealing around another corner, Mick weaved through the light traffic, completely ignoring the threat of the approaching cop cars. He seemed to be steering them towards the edge of town, which Barry thought was a bad idea. More open space meant more opportunity to get caught. But Mick surprised him, yanking the handbrake up and taking a tight turn. Barry clung to the door with a whimper. 

 

As terrifying as this was, it was also kind of exhilarating. Zooming through the streets of Central City as though they didn’t have a care in the world, apart from the cavalry of law enforcement on their tail. Through all of this, Len was just sitting there, occasionally bracing himself against the dashboard, looking disturbingly nonchalante about being in a high speed chase. 

 

“How are you so calm right now?!” Barry demanded, leaning forward as far as he dared without releasing his vice grip on the door.

 

“It’s called inner peace, Barry. Maybe you should try finding some of your own.” Len replied with a sigh.

 

“No thanks I choose living.” Barry replied.

 

Len actually chuckled. “I think we’ve lost them, Mick. Find a place to hide out.”

 

Mick nodded, taking two more sharp turns and then careaning down an alleyway. He swerved into an unblocked parking garage, hit the brakes, slid into a parking spot, then turned off the car and ducked down. Len followed suit, motioning for Barry to do the same.

 

They laid in wait until the sound of sirens had faded away into the distance and the night was quiet. Mick restarted the car and drove carefully out of the garage, apparently heading in a specific direction.

“Where are we going now?” Barry asked, aware he probably sounded like a little kid on a road trip.

 

“To see our fence. We can’t keep all the stuff we acquired in the car now can we? We probably can’t keep the car either.”

 

“What? Why not boss?” Mick sounded genuinely disappointed.

 

“Too easily traceable. Brand new black Buffalo S with a banged up headlight and no license plate? It’s suspicious. I’ll let you keep the next car we find.”

 

Mick’s frown was evident even from the backseat. “Okay.”  

 

Obeying all the traffic laws for once, the three of them drove through downtown until they reached what appeared to be a dance club just off the main street. “A club? I thought you said we were seeing your fence.”

 

“She’s our fence now Barry, and she’s inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho holy shit this took way longer than I meant it to. I cut it off earlier than intended for that exact reason (my Google Doc goes on for ten freaking pages). Rating goes up and tags get updated next chapter! Yay!
> 
> Note: As this is a Grand Theft Auto inspired universe, all cars are referred to with their GTA names rather than their real life counterparts. A Buffalo S is the equivalent to a Dodge Charger.
> 
> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	7. One of the Drunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business is conducted and Mick gets handsy.

The trio entered the club, which was cryptically called Totem, and were immediately assaulted by a wave of loud music. A muscular man in a security shirt approached them and leaned in close so as not to have to shout over the music. 

 

“Here to see Vixen, Mr. Snart?”

 

Len nodded. “Is she in tonight?”

 

“Yes. I’ll take you up to her.”

 

Len turned to Mick and Barry. “Stay down here and keep an eye out.” Then he followed the bouncer around the crowded dance floor and up a staircase behind a door marked “Employees Only.”

 

The bouncer opened the door for him and Len stepped inside the office of Totem’s owner and Len’s long time fence, the Vixen. Or to her friends and allies, Amaya Jiwe. 

 

She smiled pleasantly at him from behind her desk. “Leonard! It’s been a while.” She stood and hugged Len. “How have you been? Where have you been?”

 

“I’ll be honest.” Len said, sitting across from Amaya. “Mick and I were planning on retiring. We’re getting a little old for unorganized crime. But something happened to come up and we just can’t seem to quit.”

 

Amaya tapped her chin. “I see. Where is your other half?” 

 

“Downstairs with our… new hire.”

 

“I won’t push for details.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on providing. Now, enough about me. I didn’t see Kendra at the bar. Are you two doing alright?”

 

Amaya’s smile reached her eyes. “Oh yes. But she’s nine months pregnant, I was not going to let her be on her feet all day. You know Kendra, she made a big fuss about letting the club down.”

 

“I assume things worked out?” 

 

“Carter and I managed to talk her into staying home. We weren’t going to let the love of our life hurt herself and our child over some silly commitment she made up for herself.”

 

“Good. How is Carter handling all this? When I met him at the entrance he acted like we’d never met before. Again.”

 

“Pretty well. Better than I expected at least. He’s less arrogant than he used to be, you remember that first heist we all pulled.”

 

Len made a face that suggested he had just bitten into a lemon. “Yes.”

 

Amaya settled back in her chair and fixed Len with an even gaze. “Anyways, I assume you’re not here for a simple chat, Leonard. You have business to discuss I’m sure.”

 

In contrast, Len leaned forward and smiled one of his trademark icy smiles. “In fact I do. Tonight, Mick, our new friend and I managed to lift quite a few things from the Central City Mall. I don’t know the total value, that’s not exactly my job in all this, but it includes quite a few diamonds and a brand new Buffalo S, only driven by Mick and whoever got it into the mall. If you are willing to take it all off my hands…”

 

Amaya nodded slowly. “Why would you want to retire, Leonard? You’ve still got it.”

 

“Oh trust me, I know.”

 

“I’ll take it all. I assume you need the car to get wherever you’re going, so I’ll send someone to pick it up from the usual location.”

 

“And the money?”

 

“Come back here when I contact you. That much is best given in person.”

 

“You think it’ll be a lot.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“If what you say is there, diamonds and a pristine condition muscle car, it’ll probably be over 100k.”

 

Len stood up, and held out his hand. “Always a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Jiwe. Tell Kendra congratulations for me, if I don’t see her soon.” 

 

Amaya shook his hand. “I’ll make sure she’s around for the exchange. If you need anything else… don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“I might very well be doing that in the near future. Stay cool.” Len said as he turned on his heel and marched out the door.

 

___

 

The moment Len had disappeared through the door, Mick had made a beeline for the bar. Barry followed, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. Mick had already ordered a glass of something pale and cheap looking. 

 

“The boss doesn’t like me drinking on the job.” Mick said, draining half the glass in one go. “But he’s not here right now, is he?”

“Why do you call Len ‘boss’ sometimes and his name other times?”

 

“He likes having a title. Makes him feel important. And he likes being in charge, you gotta have noticed. Lenny’s even bossy when he’s not the one on top.” Mick gave Barry a very pointed and salacious wink.

 

All the blood in Barry’s body rushed south so fast he felt dizzy. He sat on the stool next to Mick and tried bring his thoughts back to a more innocent place. The bartender came over to refill Mick’s glass and said something that Barry couldn’t quite hear over the noise. Mick appeared to have understood however and nodded, pulling a wad of cash from his pocket and sliding it across the bar.

 

“Paying my tab. Seeing as I don’t think I’ll be coming back here again.” He explained to Barry, leaning closer than he probably had to. He finished his second drink, but Barry felt like he had to say something before a third appeared.

 

“Um, I really don’t think you should have any more. Since you have to drive and all.” 

 

Mick side-eyed him. “I think you’re right, Red.” He pushed his glass away. “But that means you have to help me sober up.” Jumping to his feet, Mick grabbed Barry by the hand and dragged him out onto the dancefloor. 

 

“Mick? I-I don’t really know how to dance…”  _ And I don’t think we should.  _ Barry finished in his head.

 

“Me neither. Doesn’t mean we can’t.” Mick pulled Barry flush against his body and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

Barry was very glad that the light was so purple, as he was sure his face looked like a sunburned lobster. He encircled Mick’s neck with his own arms, feeling awkward. What Mick did was less dancing and more writhing to a beat that barely matched the one of the song playing. He pressed as close to Barry as he possibly could, huge hands roaming across his back and dipping dangerously close to Barry’s ass. 

 

Any doubts Barry might have had about dancing with Mick and what Len might think were quickly being cleansed from his mind. Being held firmly in the massive muscular arms of a man that radiated power and warmth would weaken anyone’s resolve. Mick turned Barry around, moving his hands to his hips and grinding against Barry’s ass, who barely managed to hold back a moan, eyes sliding shut. Mick was hard and clearly huge, not doing anything to help Barry’s own erection straining at his zipper.

 

Mick moved as though they were all alone, the only ones on the floor, as though no one else in the world mattered except Barry. His hands were everywhere, strong and possessive, like they were trying to memorize every dip and curve of Barry’s body through his clothes. Barry shivered, the eroticism of practically being claimed like this in a public place turned him on more than he cared to admit.

 

Mick’s mouth ghosted across Barry’s neck, leaving barely-there kisses and whispered promises of all the filthy things he wanted to do to him. His breath smelled like the cinnamon whiskey he’d had earlier, and his scent of smoke and amber cologne was strong in Barry’s nostrils. He wanted to believe everything Mick told him, wanted to be bent over and fucked like a bitch in heat until he was begging. 

 

Their raunchy movements that could barely be considered a dance were cut short when Barry felt like they were being watched. He forced his eyes open and saw Len leaning against the bar. He didn’t look angry, or even slightly annoyed. He actually looked rather amused, and smiled in a seductive manner when he caught Barry’s gaze. Barry gulped. Mick detached himself from Barry’s backside, leaving the heat of his sinful mouth behind and leading Barry off the dance floor and over to Len, who was still smiling.

 

“Shall we?” He asked, leading the way towards the door.

 

___

 

Barry had not expected to be invited into Len and Mick’s home. He didn’t even expect that they had a home. Len drove, guessing correctly that Mick had had a bit to drink. He parked a ways away in a seemingly insignificant spot, then they walked the rest of the way to a decent apartment complex just outside of the downtown area. 

 

Len led the way, in through the back and up in the elevator. The apartment itself was sparsely decorated, barely furnished at all, which Barry thought made sense. They probably spent next to no time in it. 

 

“You can sleep in the bed if you want.” Len said to Barry after locking the door.

 

Mick opened his mouth to argue but Barry got there first. “No. I took the bed in the warehouse, I don’t need this one too.”

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. The couch looks-” Barry glanced at the couch, which was lumpy, patched and covered with a mountain of throw pillows, “comfortable…”

 

“It’s not.” Mick said under his breath, then disappeared down the hallway to the bedroom.

 

Len sighed through his nose, then followed. He returned a few minutes later, jacket and shoes off. “Make yourself at home. I don’t know what there is in the fridge right now, certainly nothing of nutritional value, but if you’re hungry have at it. The bathroom is down the hall to the right.” He turned to leave again, then stopped. “And if you change your mind about the bed… there’s room for one more.” The seductive smile returned as Len slowly turned away and sashayed out of sight.

 

Barry stood there, feeling heat creep up his face that had nothing to do with the moderate temperature in the apartment.

 

___

 

Mick was up first the next morning, feeling well rested for the first time in a while. Sleeping in his own bed next to his boyfriend (sadly Barry hadn’t joined them) probably helped. He took a hot shower, got the bare minimum of dressed and padded into the kitchen. The fridge was practically empty, containing only two and a half waffles and an orange. 

 

Looking at the clock, Mick wondered how early was too early to go to the store. Was 7am an acceptable time? He usually wasn’t up before noon if he had a choice. Mick shrugged, returned to his room for pants and something to wear on his head, then softly closed the door behind him as he left. 

 

When he returned from the corner store some 10 minutes later, Mick heard the shower running. So Len was awake. Barry was still passed out on the couch, face pressed up against one of Len’s hideous decorative pillows, mouth slightly open. Mick had to stifle a laugh. The kid was just so cute. 

 

Len came into the kitchen while Mick was slicing an apple, water from the shower glistening on his neck and shoulders. He had also chosen to take the lazy route, clad only in sweat pants that rode low on his hips. He smiled at Mick and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“You’re up early.” Len purred in his ear.

“Figured you wouldn’t want to fight over who gets to eat the random crap left in the fridge.”

 

“Mm, you’re sexy when you’re considerate.” Len said, embracing Mick from behind and letting his hands travel up his body.

 

Mick snorted. “I’m also holding a knife, Lenny.”

 

“I like a little danger.”

 

“Yeah, I know that.” Mick set the knife down and turned around, capturing Len’s lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and stroked his thumbs over Len’s cheekbones, admiring the breathtaking, picturesque beauty that stood before him. “I also know that you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Len pulled him back down into another kiss. “Love you.” He mumbled against Mick’s lips.

 

Mick let his hands drop to Len’s waist and kissed him deeper, knowing that he didn’t need words to convey his feelings. He felt the vibrations of the floor as a third person joined them in the kitchen and looked up, seeing Barry standing there looking slightly dumbfounded. Mick figured that would be an appropriate reaction to walking in on your former captors making out in the kitchen inches from a half prepared meal and several sharp objects. 

 

Len fixed Barry with an almost innocent smile, resting his head in the crook of Mick’s neck. Mick heard him inhale and hoped Len could smell that he was wearing the cologne he had acquired last night.

 

“Good morning Barry. Sleep well?”

 

“Uh… yeah.” Barry responded after a second, appearing to shake himself out of a reverie. He sat at the small table, clearly trying to hide the erection tenting his boxers.

 

Mick spared him the snide comment, but did give him the snide grin. Len also said nothing, just gave Mick another lingering kiss and reluctantly detached himself.

 

“I hope you woke up with ideas in your head.” Len said, sliding into the chair across from their guest and looking at him intently. “Because even after we get the money from our fence, that’s not going to be nearly enough to pay our sister’s bills and retire on.”

 

Barry looked confused. “I’m not retiring.” 

Len chuckled. “I’ll wait until you’re more awake to talk about this.”

 

“Sounds good.” Barry yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating finally goes up and some new characters make an appearance. If things go the way I want, the next chapter will bump the rating up to explicit, but that all depends if I can fit the porn into the plot. We'll see.
> 
> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	8. Sweetness, Don't Look At Me That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escalation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Cold Cold Cold by Cage the Elephant.

By the time Barry had woken up completely, he had drank two of Mick’s surprisingly delicious smoothies and taken a shower. He half expected Mick or Len to be in the bathroom when he got out, almost wished one of them was, but they weren’t. Instead, there was a towel folded up in the sink, bearing a sticky note that said “ _ Use me _ .” 

 

As he dried off, Barry couldn’t help but wonder if that was supposed to be a just helpful suggestion, an innuendo, or a command. He figured innuendo if it was Mick who had left it, suggestion if it was Len. Then again, Mick had said that thing about Len liking to be in charge. Maybe it was supposed to be a command. 

 

Barry shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about Len’s bossy nature. There was a knock on the door at almost the exact moment he had wrapped the towel around his waist and reached for the handle. 

 

“I brought you some clothes.” Came Len’s smooth voice from the other side of the door. “They’re mine. I don’t know how well they’ll fit, but certainly better than Mick’s would.”

 

Barry opened the door a crack and took a small pile of clothing from Len, who pretended to be a gentleman and averted his eyes. Mick most definitely would not have. Barry put the clothes on, noting that they didn’t look like any that he’d seen Len wear so far, much more casual and well worn. Len was gone by the time Barry exited the bathroom. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and headed that way. Mick was nowhere to be seen, Len was at the table, on what looked to be a burner phone. He said a goodbye and hung up as Barry came in.

 

“Where’s Mick?” Barry asked, sitting across from Len.

 

Len looked away briefly as he snapped the phone in half and tossed it in the trash. He muttered something that Barry could have sworn was “jacking off.” Then he coughed and said “In our room, last time I checked. Do the clothes fit alright?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good. So. Barry.” Len tented his fingers and rested his chin on them. “The other day, when Mick and I… acquired you, you suggested robbing a bank. What’s your stance on that now the heat of the moment is over?”

 

Barry’s first thought was surprise that Len remembered that, he sure hadn’t. His second was to be flattered that his opinion was being asked at all, even if it didn’t matter. “Well, I think it might be hard to pull off a bank robbery. I don’t have a plan or anything.”

 

“Not to worry, I always think ahead.” Len said, patting Barry’s hand and lingering a little longer than necessary. “I’ve had a bank heist plan ready to go for a while now. I was planning on donating it to my sister, or someone else in the underground, but it looks like I’ll be using it after all.” He pulled a bag from under the table and upended it, sending rolls of paper that looked like blueprints everywhere.

 

One had flown off the table and rolled across the kitchen. Barry jumped up to grab it and was positive Len had said “nice” under his breath when he bent over. Len acted like nothing had happened when Barry returned the blueprint, and searched through the pile, pulling two rolls out and handing them to Barry.

 

“Memorize these and then leave them on the table.”

 

Barry unrolled the first blueprint and examined it. “Central City First National? That’s the rich people bank downtown.”

 

“It is indeed Barry. More likely to have the big bucks - and safe deposit boxes with high dollar things in them.”

 

Barry nodded slowly. “I see what you’re getting at.”

 

“Good.” Len stood up. “I’ll be right back. Keep working on those.”

 

___

 

Be right back turned out to be an over statement, it took Len half an hour to return to the kitchen. Barry had finished with the blueprints by then, and was bouncing his leg in anticipation. Len was wearing his disguise again, this time with a different hat and glasses. He gave Barry a hat too, and a pair of sunglasses. 

 

“Ready to go?”

“Go where?” Barry asked, donning his own costume. 

 

“We’re going to scope out the bank while Mick clears this place out.”

 

“Isn’t that kinda dangerous? Going to the place we’re going to steal from ahead of time I mean.”

 

“Not if we keep our distance.” Len replied, holding the door open for Barry.

 

Len and Barry hailed a cab to get downtown, which put Barry’s heart in his throat once again. He wondered how Len managed to deal with the constant fear of being caught. Years of experience probably, or maybe that inner peace thing he mentioned during the car chase. Len paid the cab driver probably $20 more than their fare, and they departed into the park across from Central City First National.

 

Barry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Len’s hand take his. Cheeks aflame, he started at Len.

 

Len smiled reassuringly at him. “It’ll look less strange for me to be whispering things in your ear if we pretend to be a couple.”

 

“Okay.” Barry said stupidly, throat dry.

 

As they walked, Len leaned into Barry, hissing the plans for the heist into his ear. No one looked twice at them, and Barry’s nerves subsided. At least, the ones related to this little excursion. The ones coming from Len’s fingers being threaded through his were still very much present.

 

___

 

Len could have thought of a dozen other ways to inform Barry of his plans, but this was by far the most fun. Barry was just so cute when he blushed, and he was so eager to have his hand held. The two of them stopped and sat in the grass right across from the bank. They observed people going in and out, discussing the best way to get out once they’d gotten their money. Len occasionally tore his gaze away from the bank to keep an eye on the rest of the park, make sure they weren’t being watched.

 

On one of his sweeps across the landscape, something caught his eye. Two uniformed police officers heading their way. Len’s mind raced. They needed a diversion. Doing the first thing that popped into his head Len grabbed Barry’s face, stopping him in the middle of a sentence, said “Cops are coming,” and kissed him.

 

Len tried to keep the the kiss chaste and gentle, but found himself slightly distracted by the way Barry’s soft lips parted slightly under his own, leaning in like he was hungry for more. Len cracked an eye and watched the cops exit the park, then he pulled away. “They’re gone.” He whispered into Barry’s ear.

 

Barry looked slightly dazed and had a goofy grin on his face. “Uh… right, yeah. Can we do that again?”

 

Len patted Barry’s cheek affectionately. “Maybe later.”

 

___

 

They returned to the appartment to find the door unlocked, and a shirtless Mick in the living room shoving boxes around.

 

“Landlord’s a scumbag.” He announced as they entered. 

 

“I’m fully aware of that, Mick.” Len replied, sauntering into the room and plopping down on the couch. “Did you get us out of the lease?” 

 

“Yeah.” Mick flexed dramatically and scowled. “He made me pay extra to get all this stuff hauled off but as soon as we clean up we’re gone, no strings attached.”

 

“Excellent job.” Len smiled at him.

 

Barry was still standing by the door, staring. Len would be the first to admit, Mick divested of a shirt could certainly be distracting, but Barry didn’t seem to be looking at his bulging muscles or the slight sheen of sweat glistening on his abs, but at the pattern of burn scars across his arms and torso.

 

“I hate to interrupt and I’m really sorry if this is rude or offensive but, how did you get those scars? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

Mick looked away for a second and sighed through his nose. He backed up a few steps and fell onto the couch next to Len. “Years ago Lenny and I were on a job and I fucked up and burned the building down with us in it. He got out in time but I didn’t.” 

 

Len curled a hand possessively around the back of Mick’s neck. “It’s not your fault.”

Mick turned and kissed Len’s wrist. “I know. It was a hell of a wakeup call though. Made me actually want to talk to the shrink.” He snorted. “After they finally caught me.”

 

Len looked at Barry, who was just watching them with an expression halfway between awe and sympathy. “You’re lucky, Barry. Getting Mick to open up about his past is no small feat. He must really like you.”

 

Barry blushed. “Well I like him too.” 

 

Len and Mick looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Mick beckoned Barry over and slung an arm around his shoulders when he sat down. “I think you might be the best thing we ever stole.”

 

Len slipped his own arm around Barry’s waist. “I can’t help but agree.”

 

Barry was still blushing, seemingly rendered speechless.

 

There was a moment of pleasant silence which was broken by Mick saying, “Oh yeah, Carter came by. Amaya is done getting our cash and she wants us to come by the club and pick it up.”

 

Len’s head thunked against the back of the couch. “You couldn’t have said that earlier? Or maybe later and not ruined the mood?”

 

Mick shook his head. “If I waited any longer I think I would have forgotten.”

 

___

  
  


The trio risked capture once again for the convenience of taking a cab back to Totem. True to the reputation of their profession, the cabbie couldn’t seem to care less about who was in his back seat. They entered the club from the back door and Len led them up the hidden stairs to Amaya’s office. 

 

Apparently she had been awaiting their arrival, perhaps there was security cameras somewhere in the office, as Amaya was seated behind her desk, Carter was perched on the edge and a very pregnant Kendra was seated in one of the chairs across from it.

 

“Welcome back, boys. Good to see you again Mick, and to finally meet Barry.” Amaya stood and shook all their hands.

Kendra waved. “I’d get up and hug you but,” She gestured at herself. “I don’t think I should.”

  
  


“I’ll come to you then.” Len crossed to her chair and bent down to hug her. “You look good. When’s your due date?” 

 

“Within the week.” Kendra smiled.

 

“Congrats.” Mick grunted, breaking his staredown with Carter to look at her.

 

“Thank you Mick. That’s very sweet.”

 

“Well, we can all talk about how beautiful my girlfriend is later.” Amaya said, ignoring Carter’s muttered “our girlfriend.” “We have business to discuss once again.” She gestured for them all to sit in the remaining chairs, and pulled a briefcase from under her desk. “Now Leonard, when we last met, you promised you had diamonds and a brand-new car. I have since found you were not entirely truthful about that.”

 

Len’s smile was slightly cold. “I had to sell it didn’t I? It’s not like I lied about the whole thing. Just omitted a few minor details.”

 

“That’s true, you didn’t, for which I am grateful.” She opened the briefcase, to show rows of cash held together by money bands. “But a banged up headlight on the car, and quite a bit of wear and tear on the tires…” She removed one stack. “That’s $1000 off.” She removed another five stacks. “And the diamonds were not quite as extravagant as expected. But-” She replaced one of the stacks. “You didn’t mention the designer handbag, which was an excellent surprise. This leaves you with a total of $95,000. Not quite what we discussed, but still a good amount.”

 

Amaya closed the case and pushed it across the desk. “You mentioned retirement. $95k isn’t enough for that, especially if you want to get out of the country.” She leaned forward in her chair. “I assume you have more plans, and if you do, what can we do to get in on them?”

 

“We do have plans. But you and Carter have Kendra to look after. I don’t want any of you getting tangled up in this if something goes wrong. However, there is still a way for you to get a cut if you want it.”

 

Amaya exchanged looks with Kendra and Carter, who said, “Go on.”

 

“That woman who helped us with the Argus Job, Zari was it? Is she still on your list of associates?”

 

Amaya nodded, looking intrigued.

 

“If we could borrow her, we’ll give you 25% of whatever the take is.”

 

“25% hm? What’s the total looking like?”

 

Len waved his hand to indicate uncertainty. “Let’s say… five million? Give or take.”

 

Amaya gaped at him. “Five million dollars. What are you going to do, rob NASA?”

 

“No, not nearly that easy.” Len chuckled. “So what do you say? Do we have a deal?”

 

“Absolutely.” Amaya shook his hand. “I’ll send Zari to meet you at the Wayne Hotel Bar, noon tomorrow.”

 

Len stood and Mick and Barry did as well, Mick sweeping the briefcase from the table.

 

“A pleasure doing business with you once again, Ms. Jiwe. Mr. Hall. Ms. Saunders.” Len turned on his heel and exited, hearing Barry and Mick follow. He smiled to himself. There was a fun week ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some real action between Len and Barry, hm? Well there's more coming up. But I'm going to be taking a short break, no more than a couple of weeks to work on some other things (a series of underappreciated rare pairs and a ColdVibe AU in case you're wondering), so this will be the last chapter for a little while. Expect some smut when I come back! 
> 
> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


	9. Fast Love and Slow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some of that sweet, sweet lovin' at last. And some plot at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAACK  
> Chapter title from "Tactile Sensation" by TWRP and Planet Booty.

At Mick’s insistence, the trio spent a small amount of their newly acquired funds on a penthouse suite at the Wayne Hotel. Len agreed, mostly because it was logical, since they would have to be there the next day anyway. Barry’s input consisted of “If we have to hide somewhere, why not do it in the lap of luxury?” That was really the deciding factor, which Barry seemed surprised by.

 

“You may have started as a victim, but you’re a part of this team now.” Len informed him as they boarded the elevator up to the room. “Your contributions matter just as much as ours.”

 

Being in the penthouse afforded them two bedrooms, both of which had beds big enough for far more than two, but Len decided not to broach the subject. Barry seemed a little shell shocked by the opulence surrounding them.

 

“I was kinda joking when I said that thing about the lap of luxury. Wow.”

 

Len ran a hand over the top of the TV and came back with it covered in dust. “Don’t let appearances deceive, Barry. This is just a hotel. Albeit a very expensive one.”

 

Mick snorted, sitting heavily onto one of the plush armchairs in the living room. “Nothin’ is ever good enough is it Lenny?”

 

“I have high standards.” Len responded. “Is that so wrong?”

 

“Nah. Maybe just don’t give Red a bad impression of our lifestyle.”

 

Barry didn’t actually seem to be paying any attention, instead playing with the remote that controlled the curtains. He looked over, probably feeling Len’s eyes on him. “Did you say something to me?”

 

“Nothing important.” Len smiled and Barry blushed. He seemed to do that a lot, especially when given any sort of praise. Len figured he’d have to keep that in mind.

 

Once Barry had disappeared into his room and shut the door, Mick pulled Len into his lap and kissed him deeply. His big hands tugged Len’s shirt out from the waistband of his pants and skittered up his back, caressing the soft flesh.

 

Len pulled away with a nip to Mick’s lower lip. “As fun as this is, do you really think it’s the time?”

 

“You owe me.” Mick growled, sucking a hickey into Len’s neck after unbuttoning his collar. “You promised we’d fuck, we didn’t, and now I’m gonna take my time with you, now that we have some.”

 

“What about Barry?” Len whispered, pulling his shirt off all the way and tossing it on the floor.

 

Mick swept his tongue up Len’s jawline. “We’ve tried being subtle. He ain’t gettin’ it. If he walks in on this we’ll offer an invite. Nothin’ more clear than that.”

 

“And if he says no?”

 

“He won’t. Not with you puttin’ on a show like you do.”

 

Len chuckled and kissed Mick again, letting his own hands wander down Mick’s front. He cupped the prominent bulge in his pants and then went for the belt. Mick never wore underwear if he could help it, and today was no exception. Len teased the skin of his cock with his fingertips, smirking into the unbroken kiss when it twitched beneath him.

 

Mick was halfway through disposing of Len’s undershirt when Barry’s door opened.

 

“Hey guys, I had a thought, the ba-" He stopped short, not moving any further forward, just staring. 

 

This was the second time that day he’d caught them making out, though this time the intention that it would be going beyond enjoyment of each other’s company was clear.

 

“Hello Barry.” Len purred, allowing Mick to finish helping him get his shirt off. “Do you want to join us?”

 

Barry didn’t say anything, just continued to stare. He looked a little bit like his brain was having a 404 error.

 

“Well?” Mick grunted, taking a break from peppering love bites across Len’s torso. “You in or out Red?”

 

“In! In!” Barry practically shouted, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the half naked couple in the chair.

 

Len slid off Mick’s lap. “We can’t all fit in an armchair. Bedroom instead?”

 

Mick stood too, kicking his pants off and leading the way while discarding his shirt. Len put an arm around Barry’s shoulder’s and escorted him after Mick’s shapely backside. 

 

Mick was already on the bed when they entered, stroking his gigantic cock slowly. “You’re too dressed, Red. Get those clothes off.”

 

Len came to sit next to him, shucking his pants. “Do it slowly. We’ve got the whole night for this.”

 

Barry started to strip slowly, meticulously removing the outfit Len lent to him piece by piece. The hoodie came first, followed by the shoes and socks, and then the pants. He paused, a thumb hooked into the waistband on the already loose boxers hung low on his hips. Len beckoned Barry over.

 

“Let us help you with those.”

 

Barry crawled onto the bed and allowed Len and Mick to pull the shorts off for him. Mick licked his lips at the sight of the now fully nude Barry.

 

“You got a nice cock. Why don’t you come here and let me touch it?”

 

Mick didn’t really give him much of a choice, pulling him closer and wrapping a hand around Barry’s already leaking dick. Barry whined pitifully, trying to thrust into Mick’s fist.

 

Mick tightened his grip slightly, just enough to stop any movement. “Oh no baby, you ain’t gettin’ off that easy. Nah, you gotta give before you take.” He wrapped his free hand around the back of Barry’s head and kissed him, letting his fingers tangle into the auburn strands.

 

Len watched the display for a little while, then encircled Barry’s waist with his arms and began kissing his neck. Barry shuddered as Len bit into his shoulder and then soothed the mark with a sweep of his tongue. Len pinched Barry’s nipples, appreciating the muffled cry he got in response. Barry was really quite sensitive. Exactly how Len liked it. He let go and sat back on his haunches, encouraging Barry to lean forward onto his hands and knees with a hand on his lower back.

 

Barry had to part with Mick’s lips to obey, and didn’t seem too happy about it until he realized he now had a faceful of cock, which he rubbed his cheek against lovingly. As Barry set to work on giving Mick a very languid blow job, Len parted Barry’s ass cheeks with his thumbs. The puckered flesh he sought twitched slightly as he ghosted a fingertip across it. Barry moaned around his generous mouthful of Mick’s dick, trying to take more to no avail except gagging and having to pull off.

 

While Barry recovered, Len let go of his butt. “His hole is just as pretty as the rest of him, Mick. Turn around and show him.” He punctuated the order with a light smack on Barry’s thigh.

 

Barry shuddered again and complied, turning around so he was now face to face with Len’s own rather impressive member, spreading his legs so Mick had a good view. Mick chuckled, deep and throaty.

 

“Now that’s an ass that just beggin’ to be ate.” Mick grabbed two handfuls and roughly parted Barry’s cheeks, then dove in like a starving man.

 

Barry stifled a howl in the bedclothes as Mick violently ravaged his hole, tonguing and sucking and occasionally scraping his teeth across the sensitive flesh. Len watched in amusement. “Mick loves a good meal. Bet he’d love it even more if you sat on his face and let him really taste you.”

 

Mick came up for air and hummed in agreement. “Whaddya say Red? You can watch Lenny ride my cock while I eat you out. That’s somethin’ you gotta see. You think he’s sexy now? Even better when he’s got a big dick inside him. ‘Specially when it’s my big dick.”

 

“Yeah, I want to see that.” Barry nodded vigorously.

 

They all shifted around, Len slipping off the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube from one of their bags. Mick laid on his back, having Barry kneel over his face. He thumbed Barry’s spit-soaked hole while they waited for Len to finished slicking up his fingers. Len made a big show of sliding a long digit into himself and twisting it around, then adding a second one and scissoring them.

 

“Come on, leave some for me Lenny.” Mick smirked.

 

“Even  _ I _ can’t take all of you at once without some preparation.” Len hissed as he added a third finger. “I want to feel good, not just look good.”

 

“Take your time then.” Mick muttered. “Come on Red. Plant your ass on me.” He gripped Barry’s thighs and pulled him down, resuming his ministrations.

 

Len was ready moments later, spreading a layer of lube on Mick’s cock, holding it steady and slowly sinking down. He let out a breathy moan, bracing himself against the bed. “God, Mick.” Len huffed, sweat beading on his forehead. “I always forget how big you are until I’m the one doing all the work.”

 

Mick couldn’t respond, mouth still latched onto Barry’s ass, but judging by the noise Barry made he had probably laughed. Len slowly began to push himself up and down, continuing to use the bed as leverage. Once he had enough time to get used to the enormous length inside him, Len grinned at Barry.

 

“Think this lives up to your expectations?”

 

Barry moaned out a “Yes, god yes,” closing his eyes as Len wrapped a hand around his cock. 

 

“Open your eyes, look at me.” Len commanded, jerking Barry languidly. “And tell me how it feels to have Mick’s tongue in you.”

 

Barry made a gurgling noise and forced his eyes back open, gazing into Len’s. “F-fuck, it’s amazing, he’s going so deep and-” Barry yelped, toppling off of Mick’s face and forcing Len to let go of him. 

 

“He bite you?”

 

Barry nodded, still looking a little shocked

 

Len’s chuckle was interrupted by a pointed thrust of Mick’s hips, making him moan instead.

 

Mick surfaced, wiping his mouth. “Quit just sittin’ there, Lenny. I wanna take our new toy for a test drive when you’re done.”

 

“Yes sir.” Len said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He splayed his hands over Mick’s chest and slid almost all the way off Mick’s cock, then pushed back down. He set up a deliberately paced rhythm that gradually grew more frantic as he got closer to the brink of orgasm. Len’s nails dug into Mick’s pecs as he came, gritting his teeth and breathing harshly. He slowly let Mick’s still rock hard prick slide out of his hole as he kneeled and moved off to the side to recover.

 

Mick retrieved the lube from where Len had left it at the foot of the bed and slicked himself up. “You ready to take me, Red?”

 

Barry nodded and let Mick lay him down on his back and push into him. Barry’s eyes fluttered shut and he blindly felt around for Len’s hand. Len took it and squeezed gently.

 

“Big, isn’t he?” He grinned when Barry nodded. “Big and rough. He’s going to take you hard and fast, aren’t you Mick?”

 

“You know it.” Mick grunted as he bottomed out.

 

Len stroked Barry’s hair, appreciating the way he bit his lip in reaction to the pain of being breached. “Hold on tight baby.”

 

Mick’s pace was fast and brutal, taking without trying to give, using Barry like he was nothing more than a doll to be fucked. True to the roll he was playing, Barry went limp against the bed, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes rolling back in his head. He looked like he was having nothing less than the time of his life.

 

It didn’t take long for Mick to announce he was close, and with a grunt and one final punishing plunge spilled himself deep inside Barry, who cried out and came explosively across his own chest. Judging by the way he stopped moving, the force of his orgasm had knocked him out cold. Mick muttered something about Barry being a little slut, then passed out on top of him.

 

Len pinched the bridge of his nose, yearning for their younger days when Mick wouldn’t have just gone to sleep and assisted him with cleanup. Like he didn’t have enough to deal with on top of two others to wipe down. Len managed to push Mick off of Barry so their new boytoy wouldn’t be completely crushed and then went to find a washcloth.

 

___

 

The next morning, the three of them each took well needed showers, dressed in the provided plush robes, and ordered room service. Mick sat in front of the TV, idly eating a piece of toast while watching some horrible sitcom about a bunch of nerds and one hot chick who ate take out on a couch or something. 

 

Barry and Len had started in on their breakfast, and then after Len had begun feeding Barry the strawberries off the top of his crepe they’d abandoned it entirely in favor of making out. Mick was torn between keeping an eye on them and continuing with his toast. Two of his favorite things - sex and food - coinciding like this was such a rare treat. 

 

Unfortunately, Len and Barry stopped their kissing and went back to the meal in front of them, and Mick went back to the television. After one of the sitcom nerds told an absolutely awful joke about non-Newtonian fluids, Mick snatched the remote from beside him and started surfing through channels. 

 

“- _ paid for by Kanye West 2020. _ ” 

 

“- _ ride on the magic school bus! _ ” 

 

“ _ I’m Detective Denny Pomp and this is my partner Officer Aaron Circumstance, from _ -” 

 

“- _ Palmer, has neither confirmed nor denied rumors of his secret relationship with his bodyguard Nathaniel Heywood. Mr. Heywood declined to comment. _ ”

 

“ _ In a bit of breaking news, the Central City Pavilion Mall was robbed two days ago. Though it at first appeared to be an inside job, police have been able to confirm, with the assistance of the FIB that the real culprits are repeat offenders Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. The suspects are armed and likely dangerous. If seen please do not approach. Anyone who has any information on the whereabouts of Snart and Rory are urged to call 911 or the CCPD crime tip line. _ ”

 

Mick sat back heavily, turned off the TV and glanced over at the other two. Len put down his fork, lips pressed into a thin line. Barry was white as a sheet, eyes wide.

 

“The FIB, huh? Big boys are after us now.” Mick said into the silence.

 

“We’ll manage. We always do.” Len replied, ever present confidence shining through. He put a hand over Barry’s and squeezed comfortingly. “Especially now that we have this one on our side.”

 

Barry blushed and looked away. “I’m not that important.”

 

“Sure you are.” Mick snorted, reaching to where Barry was sitting on the floor and tugging him into his lap. “Just as important as the rest of us.”

 

Barry pillowed his head on Mick’s shoulder. “If you say so.”

 

Mick plucked a piece of bacon from his plate and fed it to Barry. “I do say so. Now eat something besides what we feed you. You’re going to need the energy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks turned into a month pretty fast, huh? Sorry about that.
> 
> Look y'all, this chapter is really shitty. As an apology for bad smut and for being gone for so long, here's a link to the playlist for this fic that I was planning to release alongside Chapter 10. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3uLgBOWTDQAtMvYEIPYgPx
> 
> Come yell at me for being late or for posting at 3 in the morning. Or motivate me. Your choice.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


	10. All That Glitters Is Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude.

Iris watched as her roommate did her makeup. Lisa finished rolling on her lipstick and checked herself out in the hand mirror she was holding. She could be exceptionally vain, but she had reason. Being bedridden in the hospital could be incredibly depressing at times, even as Iris’ condition improved, they didn’t want her moving around. Thankfully, she’d landed a funny, charismatic and frankly extremely pretty roomie. Lisa could make Iris laugh with the barest hint of a joke, rubbed her back whenever she coughed too much, listened to her ramble about her job and even managed to make disgusting hospital food taste better by pretending it was.

 

The last few times Barry had come to visit, Lisa had unluckily been in surgery or physical therapy, so he hadn’t gotten to meet her, but Iris had told him enough that he probably knew her almost as well. He’d made a few ‘when’s the wedding’ jokes, that Iris ignored. For the most part. Iris was hardly considering marriage at this point, but if she and Lisa had met anywhere besides the hospital, neither of them would be a single woman for very long.

 

Lisa seemed to notice that Iris was watching her. “Something up?”

 

Iris smiled at her. “I just like watching you do your makeup. You’re really good at it.”

 

“Thank you. Do you want me to do yours?”

 

“Sure.”

 

With a small amount of difficulty, Lisa gathered her makeup bag and limped her way to Iris’ bed. She sat heavily on the edge and scooted over so she was across from Iris. After examining her canvas, Lisa pulled a pallet and some brushes from her bag. She drew one of them through a rectangle of shimmering eyeshadow and held it up.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Iris obeyed, feeling the soft bristles dance across her eyelids. They were soon replaced with the wetness of liquid eyeliner and then Lisa’s gentle hand patting blush onto her cheeks. Iris kept her eyes closed as Lisa put a light layer of lipstick on her, then finished the look with a gloss.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” Once again Iris did as asked, Lisa swimming into view. She smiled as Iris blinked a few time. Holding up the mirror, Lisa encouraged her to look. Gazing at her own reflection, she noticed that everything Lisa used had some kind of glitter in it. It caught the light and made her glow slightly.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah. It’s amazing. You did a really good job.”

 

Lisa grinned and squeezed Iris’ hand. “I just knew you’d look beautiful in gold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation? What's that? 
> 
> Sorry y'all. Back to the action next time.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
